Far Too Human
by Goddess Of Heather
Summary: Reid paced back and forth fingers twisting in complex spider patterns, tapping out rhythms and tunes that only he could hear
1. Chapter 1

Okay so remember when I said things were percolating? Well the brew is finished, because I just had to write this! Silentflux is my usual beta, but she's been so busy I didn't want to bother her with this (If you want to tackle...) Anyway unbetaed. Sorry.

Title: Far Too Human 1/?

Summary: Fall out from Revelations. What exactly happened to Spencer, and where does he go from there?

Spoilers: The Big Game, Revelations, LDSK, basically every episode.

AN: I was watching Stir of Echos. Thinking about Reid and this is what happened.

AN2: I'm starting this three months in. That means that the next part should be happening right after Revelations, sorry that's just the way it works. Suck it up.

Three months later...

Reid paced back and forth fingers twisting in complex spider patterns, tapping out rhythms and tunes that only he could hear. He seemed to lost in his own world, Morgan and Gideon, had no idea what they could do.

"Reid, man, we want to help you, but you have to help us help you."

Reid looked up eyes, wide, fingers tap tap tapping. "What? Yes help. Everyone needs help. Too much help, can't help them all. Catch the killers. Help the children."

"No Reid. Help you. We want to help you. Remember? After Tobias? He kept giving you drugs? Got you addicted? Remember?" Morgan grabs Reid about the shoulders to stop the dizzying pacing turns him forward, even as Reid turns his head away from him. Grabbing his jaw, Morgan forces Reid to meet his eyes. "Reid you had a psychotic break. You're in a mental hospital detoxing. You had a psychotic break from all the drugs." Reid's eyes roll in his head and Morgan wants to try anything to snap Reid outta it, to make him see what he did to himself. Anything to have the old Reid back.

Gideon pulls him away, hand pressing too hard into Morgan's shoulder. "It's not going to work. You're not going to reach him."

Morgan throws off the arms, angry at everyone, especially Reid. "You don't know that! We have to try!"

Reid's Doctor, Dr. Kirkoff, shakes his head sadly. "I tried to tell you, he's completely separated from reality."

Suddenly Reid turned, and his eyes were focused, "Not separated from reality too close. Too much reality. That's what the drugs were for. To make the voices stop. The death keeps speaking." Reid shook his head hair flying in his face a hanging curtain of defense.

"He seems to believe that victims of crimes are speaking to him. That he's getting messages from the dead. Like I said, completely disconnected with reality."

Then Reid was speaking again, and if it weren't for the white gown of a patient, and the red scratch marks on his arms, Gideon could almost pretend that it was 4am and that they all looked like hell and were gittery from too much coffee as they sat around a table trying to find a killer before he took his next victim. "I know that you don't believe me." Reid's eyes were suddenly so clear, lucid even with the bags hanging underneath them. "But I'll prove it to you. Jonny. She used to make you sit and play tea, called you Madame Pea. Sip, sip, she drank too much." Reid twirled away and Morgan felt dizzy just watching him. "Down, down circling the drain."

The doctor was taking deep breaths and was looking entirely too pale. Glancing at Reid and seeing that he was back inside his head some where Gideon, grabbed the doctors arm and guided him out. "What just happened?"

"Reid just rambled, that didn't even make any sense!" Morgan pounded the wall in frustration.

"No. That actually did make sense."

Their eyes shifted to him, heavy and intent. "My sister, did make me have tea parties, she died, drowned in the bath tub. Slipped and hit her head." He was pale and shaky with shock, "that was twenty years ago. It's not even in my records anymore. How could he know that? I mean I didn't even remember the Madame Pea thing until he said it."

They all turned and watched as the gaunt figure paced back and forth muttering, and the world tilted.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys I'm riding my writing high for as long as it will take me, these chapters seem a little short, would you guys rather have frequent updates and shorter chapters or longer chapters with more time between?

Title: Far Too Human 1/?

Summary: Fall out from Revelations. What exactly happened to Spencer, and where does he go from there?

Spoilers: The Big Game, Revelations, LDSK, basically every episode.

AN: I was watching Stir of Echos. Thinking about Reid and this is what happened.

AN2: I'm starting this three months in. That means that the next part should be happening right after Revelations, sorry that's just the way it works. Suck it up.

AN3: Things might seem a bit disjointed. That's on purpose. Not exactly from Reid's perspective, but to try and give you a picture of what's happening to him.

Right after Revelations...

Reid tired to pull himself together. He felt like everyone was staring at him, judging him, weighing him weak. His fingers wouldn't work quite right. They felt thick and clumsy, like his head. He pulled his sleeves straight and pressed the bruises under the shirt, just to feel the pain, the reminder. The world was too disjointed, harsh, like a film that was out of sequence. He couldn't help staring at his one lone striped sock. He looked at Gideon, sitting next to him in the back of the SUV on the way to the hospital. "You know I don't even know where the other one is?"

"What?" Gideon's focus is on him, burning, harsh.

"My sock." He gestures down to his mis-matched feet. "I couldn't find the other sock, the one that matched, so I just grabbed one. It was orange. Now there's two socks without a mate."

Gideon's hand is like fire on his arm, just like his gaze is a furnace, Spencer laughs about cancer of the soul. Gideon's face bunches with worry, "Everything is going to be okay."

Staring out at the blur of green trees, feeling the roll of his stomach, Reid wasn't certain of anything, except perhaps the fact that nothing was going to be the same, and the mold is shattered. With his neck broken he falls asleep.

Gideon stared at the young man laying with his limbs askew and awkward, face too pale and if he wasn't watching the rise and fall of his chest he'd think him dead. "Gideon." Hotch was suddenly there, with the door open next to Gideon, voice harsh in his ear. "We're here."

Gideon didn't look away. "He fell asleep." Sighing, loath to break Reid's momentary peace he reached over anyway, brushed along his arm, feeling too much heat radiating from the pale skin. Gideon jumped startled as Reid did the same. Watched as the young man that he so admired shoved himself into the corner of the vehicle, pressed tight and tense, eyes wild and hands thrown up in defense.

"Spencer! It's me Jason!" Reid's hands lower a bit and the muscles untense from fright to wariness.

"Gideon?" The tone is high and querulous. It breaks Gideon's heart.

"We're here. You need to get checked out."

Reid looked out the window, staring with a wide eyed fascination at the two orderlies who approached with a wheel chair and Morgan on their heels.

"Gideon don't let them lock me up. I'm not crazy. Please."

Fear clutched at Gideon's heart. "I know that. You're just going in to get checked out cleaned up. I promise. No psyhc." Yet. Gideon didn't say it, but from the way Reid turned his head and stared at him it seemed like he might as well have. He broke the gaze first unable to keep seeing the look of betrayal on Reid's face.

Instead he watched Reid climb shakily out of the car and lever himself into the wheelchair. He couldn't help but stare at the those mis-matched feet, one black and white striped cloth, the other blue and purple skin. Some how that lone sock made the horror of the other foot just that much worse.

The team sat around like beads fallen from a broken necklace, laying where ever they landed.

Prentiss sat with her head tilted back, asleep. Morgan seemed to be folded tighter than Gideon had ever seen him, arms tight around himself. JJ's eyes were glazed and her knees were drawn up tight to her chest, defensive. Hotch leaned against a wall, of the team he seemed the most together. Perhaps the knowledge that he never gave up on Spencer, knew that he wouldn't break, gave him strength.

Gideon was seated across from the ER doors, waiting intently for news.

The ER doctor that looked younger than Reid, quite a feat, came out holding a chart. "Jason Gideon?"

"That's me."

"You're listed as the emergency contact for Spencer Reid?"

"Yes. This is his team. We—we saw what happened to him. Just tell us how he is."

The doctor looked a bit flustered at the agents all staring at him and unsure if he should really be revealing the state of his patient to all these people, but one look at all the belts with guns on them and he took a breath and started. "Dr. Reid suffered two hair line fractures and a dislocation in his right foot. We're not exactly sure how he managed to actually walk on the foot. There's some bruising, he's dehydrated and much too thin. There's an unknown drug in his system so we can't give him anything yet. We sent labs, so we should have a better idea what's going on. He'll be here for at least 24 hours. We're getting a CT scan now, but I don't think he has a concussion, though the drugs could be masking it. We'll have to wait and see. He's been asking to see you Mr. Gideon."

Gideon walked into the hospital room with heavy footsteps. It seemed to echo, like it was the only room in the hospital with a person in it. As if he and Reid were the only ones left in the world. Reid's bone structure was much too strong to be mistaken for a child, but there was still something childish in how he lay: partially curled to one side, arms held close, Gideon wished he'd thought to bring a bear or stuffed animal of some sort. Steven used to have a stuffed penguin named Mr. Fancypants that he took with him every where. Reid and Steven really looked noting alike, but gazing on Reid lying so pale on that hospital bed, Gideon couldn't help but see his son.

Reid blinked. It didn't really bring the world into focus. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but somehow this lack of distinction was different. Somethings weren't fuzzy at all but clear as day. The pale peach fuzz face was ringed with crystal clear faces of the dead. Reid was lucid enough to figure out which was a hallucination. "Gideon?" Well it didn't really come out comprehensible, but Gideon seemed to know that it meant water. Sipping slowly, he had to stop himself from saying thank you to Tobias. Because Tobias was dead. Death stole his eyes.

"Gideon I don't want to stay here." It's a house of the dead. Reid manages to hold these words back. He's using all of the wits he has left to get himself out of this place.

"Reid you have to get checked out. At least 24 hours."

The world shattered and ran too fast, or perhaps time was broken. Jason's head blurred and a demon crawled out of his eye and sat on his shoulder. Reid knew it was whispering secrets. Telling Gideon lies about what was best for him.

"I just want to go home. I want my bed and my apartment. I can't stay here with them watching me." He carefully doesn't mention the dead eyes watching him. Careful, careful creep on cat paws.

Gideon reached to stroke Reid's cheek, to reassure him, but he flinched back, cowering. "Please." The quaver in the voice was so pitiful Gideon had to at least promise to talk to the doctors. Even as a voice whispered in his ear about how Reid needed to stay right where he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Far Too Human 3/?

Summary: Fall out from Revelations. What exactly happened to Spencer, and where does he go from there?

Spoilers: The Big Game, Revelations, LDSK, basically every episode.

AN: I was watching Stir of Echos. Thinking about Reid and this is what happened.

AN2: I'm starting this three months in. That means that the next part should be happening right after Revelations, sorry that's just the way it works. Suck it up.

AN3: Things might seem a bit disjointed. That's on purpose. Not exactly from Reid's perspective, but to try and give you a picture of what's happening to him.

Hotch stared down at Reid who was curled tight, hands twitching, restless even in sleep. "How in the world did you get them to release Reid?"

Gideon stood next to Hotch, face lined and arms crossed. "There's very little chance of drug problems at this point, his foot is set, and I convinced them that coming down off those drugs after being held and beaten that he would do much better if he was with us and out of the hospital" Gideon didn't mention certain things explicitly, but neither had problems imagining Reid waking scream and fighting, being held down, eyes wide with fright as they forced four point restraints on him. The fact that Gideon managed to get Reid released so quickly managed to gain him back some of Reid's lost trust.

Leaving the hospital helped. Reid had relaxed some as soon as they were out of sight of the hospital. Gideon was loath to find out what exactly in Reid's past that made him hate them so much. Moving away Gideon lowered himself with a sigh into one of the chairs. He was so –weary--. Reid had seen it before, at the first scene. Gideon had contemplated retirement, several times before. This was the longest that he's really considered it, usually they were passing flights of fancy after a particularly trying case. Gideon knew that he couldn't leave yet, he had to make sure that Reid was back on his feet, coping, whole. But part of him, most of him if he was honest, was burdened with a deep weariness and all he wanted was to rest, at least for a little while.

0o0

"It isn't usually like this, on the flights, is it?" Garcia looked tired and a little disappointed.

"No," Morgan shook his head, "It isn't usually like this." No matter how dark or dirty or close to home the case was, the atmosphere had never been this dark, this depressed before. A pall hung over the plane, and the team. The days of light hearted banter and cards seemed a life time ago. Morgan rested a hand on Garcia's arm, whether it was for her benefit or his he couldn't tell.

0o0

The entire team was on stand down for at least a week. Everyone was getting psych evals and being assessed. Reid was guaranteed at being off for at least two weeks. Usually with an injury an agent wouldn't be allowed out in the field, but considering the unusual circumstances once Reid was cleared from psych Gideon planned on hiring him on as a temporary consultant. He knew that Reid would go nuts being left behind. Gideon had pulled the consultant angle before, Reid would have to stay at the office but better than being left behind for two months. Gideon had a momentary pause, could he really be so confidant about Reid's recovery? Reid was a brilliant young man, he remembered those words, what happened after Dowd. Reid always appeared to be the weakest member of the team but some how he just kept bouncing up after each knock down. Gideon pushed his doubts away. No, Reid was strong, he'd bounce back this time too. A small part of Gideon, in the back of his mind, whispered, about how many times Reid could bounce back, before his spring was gone.

0o0

Morgan had driven Gideon and Reid over to Reid's place. Gideon was grateful for his help, without him Gideon doubts that he could have managed Reid's lax form quite so easily. Gideon had tried to wake Spencer once they landed but he'd had the limp bonelessness of a cat and was so sleep warm that Gideon just had Morgan drape an arm over one shoulder and the other over his.

Gideon had slid in next to Reid in the back seat. It was easier than trying to untangle themselves. Reid had curled up next to and on him like cat seeking warmth. The jittery movements that had followed Reid into sleep seemed to disappear, which is how Gideon and Reid found themselves laying on Reid's bed asleep. After Morgan helped them up the stairs, they'd walked Reid into his bedroom and helped him down onto his bed. Reid had ended up pulling Gideon down with him, curling tight. Gideon glanced up at Morgan who didn't seem bother by it and said softly, "thank you. I'll get myself untangled, could you just lock the door when you leave?" Morgan nodded and after retrieving their bags from the car and bringing them up. Gideon heard the door clink shut quietly and he relaxed minutely. Both Morgan and Gideon knew there was nothing sexual about this, but people, particularly in law enforcement, could be very harsh on anything with a hint of homosexual tension.

0o0

Reid drifted awake softly, the slow kind of awakening where your mind's awareness precedes you body's. Reid was laying there, warm, muscles so limp, comfortable. If it wasn't for the sudden pressure of his bladder he would be content to continue laying their forever, half awake. Instead he started to stretch. And suddenly his body is awake and all he can feel is pain. A gnawing ache in his belly, pounding hammers in his head, and it felt like someone had chopped his foot off. He opened his eyes and glanced down quickly, checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He didn't see any blood, rather an air cast, but more shocking was the fact that there was four feet. Male feet judging by the shoes. Pains momentarily forgotten, or more accurately pushed to a back burner, Reid followed the legs upward with his eyes and realized that part of that warmth that had felt so great was coming from the fact that _Jason Gideon_ was in his bed. Not exactly scrambling, since his body was too stiff and too sore to allow that Reid still managed to get upright and away from Gideon without managing to wake Gideon or do too much damage to his body. He did have to stifle a few groans, but over all he was in pretty good shape, of course once he was away from Gideon and less panicked everything that had happened came flooding back. Tobias, Rafael, the torture, the drugs—the next thing he knew he was heaving in front of the toilet. Nothing much came out but the pain from his chest was excruciating, tears streamed down his face even as the dry heaves racked his body again. Suddenly there was a hand on his back, gentle and soothing.

"Tobias?" Reid's voice is weak and hoarse.

The hand paused, momentarily, but then resumed it's steady pace. "No, Reid, it's me Jason."

"Jason?" The dry heaves started to abate, but the shakes set in and Reid leaned utterly exhausted on Gideon.

Gideon gathered Reid's shaking body against him and held his fragile form against his own. Eventually the shaking slowed and finally stopped. When Reid pulled away, they both ignored the wetness on his cheeks and the dampness on Gideon's shirt. "Gideon I have to get up."

"It's not going to be easy. Wait, Let me get something." Gideon leaned Reid back against the tub. And Got up quickly, bones creaking. Reid curled into himself, the lack of heat and pressure from Gideon felt like a sensory deprivation tank on his shattered nerves. Filled with aches, throbbing pains, a full bladder and the surety that something had died in his mouth. Reid couldn't track the amount of time that passed but suddenly Gideon was there with his hand extended two white pills nestled in his palm. "Lortabs. The ER doc prescribed them for you." Reid swallowed the bitter tabs dry and scared himself with how quickly he had grabbed for them. Gideon passed him a glass of water and it felt wonderful They waited in a sort of comfortable silence as the pills took effect. Eventually Reid loosened from the tight knot of pain and Gideon managed to lever him up without too much effort. Gideon started to lead Reid back into the bedroom, "wait!"

Gideon paused, "I have, to, um, you know, --go." Gideon smiled a bit at those words. Classic Reid. Suddenly normalcy suddenly didn't seem quite so far away.

"Okay. I'll go wait outside."


	4. Chapter 4

So is anyone watching that new show Shark? 'Cause I totally had a fic idea and tried to track down a LJ or an archive that housed some Shark stuff. Couldn't find a thing! Maybe I'm a pioneer in the Shark fandom! How cool would that be? Anyway if some one has some information to add please feel free. On the Lortabs note, there's like different levels, I remember my dad would take Lortabs 3 and 5. He used to say that Lortabs 3 were so weak that he could have them on toast for breakfast. I don't mention the strength of the Lortabs, because I'm not a doctor and I don't prescribe drugs, but I can tell you that my Dad had tons of medical problems and like ten medication and the fact that he could have Lortabs seems to me that they aren't too interactive with others and they have to be pretty gentle on the liver since his was shot. BTW Sorry this part is so short.

Title: Far Too Human 3/?

Summary: Fall out from Revelations. What exactly happened to Spencer, and where does he go from there?

Spoilers: The Big Game, Revelations, LDSK, basically every episode.

AN: I was watching Stir of Echos. Thinking about Reid and this is what happened.

AN2: I'm starting this three months in. That means that the next part should be happening right after Revelations, sorry that's just the way it works. Suck it up.

AN3: Things might seem a bit disjointed. That's on purpose. Not exactly from Reid's perspective, but to try and give you a picture of what's happening to him.

The days passed far too quickly. Reid slept and slept and slept. Gideon worried about the fact that Reid only spent a few hours awake a day. Jason knew that sleep could be signs of deep depression, lack of coping, escapism, but sometimes sleep is a sign of needing rest. The problem, Gideon mussed, is knowing which is what. With profiling, if it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck and walks like a duck then it's usually a goose. That's what this felt like, a goose chase. It was easy to worry about Reid, besides the sleeping constantly Reid also seemed disconnected with reality. Twice more Reid had slipped and called Jason Tobias. Part of Reid was still trapped in that shack and Gideon didn't know how to free him.

Gideon stood in the doorway to Reid's bedroom. Gideon had left for a few hours to get things from his place and pick up some food and Reid didn't look like he had moved an inch. Gideon knew that some things took time, but he didn't have a lot left. Soon he'd be recalled back to duty, a few days of psych and he'd be back in the field, he was too valuable too not be. His last brush with PTSD proved that. Gideon knew that he needed to start pushing Reid to talk, to do more than rest, but he knew what careful footing they were on.

Jason, jumped, startled as a sudden beep echoed in the room. Reid didn't even stir. Gideon cast one last worried look at Reid as he walked out into the living room to answer his beeper. "Hotch?

"No. He's asleep

"So soon? I haven't even been to the department shrink." Gideon lets out an explosive sigh. "I just, I'm worried about Reid, he's really only sleeping and eating, the few hours he's up he doesn't talk..."

"I know his body is recovering, but something seems off about the whole thing." Gideon rubs his head wearily and the thought that once again he's getting too old for this job enters his head. "Yeah. Okay I'll be there in twenty."

Gideon's packed his stuff and called a cab the only thing left is to wake Reid and tell him. Not sure what will happen while he's gone Gideon has an ensure in hand as well, forcing some kind of sustenance into Reid before he leaves can only be a good thing. "Reid, Reid c'mon now."

Reid opens one bleary eye and stares at Gideon, "g' 'way sleepin'."

"Yes I know, but I have to go into the office." Gideon hesitates a bit at saying this , leaving Reid behind already, "there's a new case, we're suppose to head out in a few minutes. I'll call and let you know where we're going. You have a follow-up doctor's appointment in two days at 9:30 I marked it in your calender. Before I go I want you to drink this Ensure." Reid gave him a baleful look and Gideon sighed softly bribing him with, "after you drink it I'll give you the Loretabs." Reid grimaced in distaste but drank the chalky liquid surprisingly quickly.

Gideon frowned but handed Reid the pills who quickly swallowed them and leaned back eyes closed. "Look, Reid if there's an emergency, a problem or you just need to talk then please call me. Anytime." The seriousness shines from Gideon's eyes and even as Reid nods and vows too they both know that he won't.

0o0

Two Weeks passed without any effort at all. Gideon barely realized that it had been two weeks. Time blends together out in the field, three days without sleep can feel like one with a sudden crash that eats an additional day. Then there was clearing himself with Dr. Bernard the team's psychiatrist. Now after all that Gideon found himself in front of Reid's apartment door. Gideon was unsure of the reason but he was filled with a sort of foreboding, the door swung open slowly and Gideon looked around the normal if a little cluttered apartment. He really couldn't explain what was so frighting about the apartment, but his heart was pounding and his hands itched to have his gun in them. Opening the bedroom door he found it empty but could hear faint singing in the background. Sliding closer heart hammering he could slowly make out the words,

"Singin' in the rain   
Just singin' in the rain.  
What a glorious feelin'.  
I'm happy again.  
I'm laughin' at clouds  
So dark up above.  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love."

Gideon stood there listening to Reid sing in the shower and he couldn't, just couldn't think of why his heart was still pounding and his mouth was still so dry despite the steam in the air. The sigining suddenly stopped and he couldn't tell but it sounded like Reid was talking to someone.

"Gideon? Hey! I'm –um—almost done, so umm..if you want to call for Chinese or something..."

"Okay, Spencer."

Gideon paused on the way out, and he knew it was impossible but he could swear that he heard Reid saying, "..he's cool...nah don't worry..." Then the singing resumed.

0o0

Two more weeks passed, Gideon no longer felt like he was going to climb out of his skin when he was at Reid's apartment but there was still a disconcerting air about the place. Reid had been going to Dr Bernard who was already talking about clearing Reid. Gideon knew that was no guarantee that Reid really was ready. Gideon had no doubt that Reid could fool ninety percent of the psychiatrists in the country drugged and half asleep.

Still Reid was back at the office, bruises were fading, the crutches were gone, and Reid was spending more time in his head than usual but he was there and everyone was happy to see him. The upper levels were pressuring Gideon and Hotch to get Reid back in the field and Gideon can understand why. Getting Reid in the field allowed 5 trained profilers who knew him better than any regular psychiatrist would to monitor Reid's mental state. Gideon could see all the good points in Reid going back out, but he still felt uneasy with this idea. Unfortunatly you don't keep someone out of the field with a mark in their permanent file with just a feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Well! Here we are. Finally getting somewhere! Who else is excited? This part is for jadesfire2808 who met, very aptly I might add, my Fic Challenge of DOOM, Doom, doom!

Title: Far Too Human 5/?

Summary: Fall out from Revelations. What exactly happened to Spencer, and where does he go from there?

Spoilers: The Big Game, Revelations, LDSK, basically every episode.

AN: I was watching Stir of Echos. Thinking about Reid and this is what happened.

AN2: I'm starting this three months in. That means that the next part should be happening right after Revelations, sorry that's just the way it works. Suck it up.

AN3: Things might seem a bit disjointed. That's on purpose. Not exactly from Reid's perspective, but to try and give you a picture of what's happening to him.

AN4: Big big thanks to Marilea! Who has attempted to bludgeon into my head comma usage.

Special AN: For those of you confused to the time frame we are about three weeks from the time of Revelations.

Gideon wished that Reid's first case back could be something a little softer. No case the BAU pulled was ever easy, but child sodomy and murder was never easy and never pretty. Reid was a lot better than the last time he was on the plane, though. The bruises were almost completely faded and he only had a small air brace on his foot as a reminder of the trauma that he had endured. However Reid, was hell bent on showing everyone that he was at the top of his game. Gideon noticed though that Reid's eyes would flick to an empty spot on the plane for just a brief second before returning to the case files, but they always returned to that spot.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Gideon tore his eyes away from Reid and up to Hotch's grim countenance. "I think that we can only wait and see at this point." Gideon turned back and caught sight of Reid glancing at that corner again. "Lots of seeing."

0o0

Gideon and Prentiss went straight to the latest crime scene and the rest of the team went straight to the police headquarters and morgue. Reid stared down at what used to be Barbra Johnson. Reid could almost hear her talking – little snatches of nursery rhymes and giggles so real that he starts to look around before he realizes his mistake.

The sheriff of the town comes in. "Mrs. Johnson is here."

Morgan and Reid exchange brief glances over the body and head out following the sheriff.

Mrs. Johnson was one of those fierce petite women that always seem so much bigger than they actually are.

"What are you doing to find my daughter's killer?"

"Mrs. Johnson, we're doing everything in our power to find him. We need your help; walk us through what happened."

Mrs. Johnson fell solidly into a chair, breaking into quite tears. "It—it was a regular day. We had breakfast, went to the park, worked on her science project, watched some TV and she went to bed around 8:30. Sh-she begged to stay up just a few more minutes but I insisted."

"Mrs. Johnson, did you notice any strangers or anyone showing undue attention to Barbra?"

"No," she shakes her vehemently, "nothing. God, this is all my fault." She slumps forward, defeated and sobbing.

Morgan is about to lean down and offer a little comfort to her when Reid sits cautiously next to her, his hand gentle and light on her shoulder. "Mrs. Johnson, you aren't to blame. Bo wouldn't want this for you."

Mrs. Johnson freezes in mid-sob and turns, her eyes staring out from beneath her fringe of hair. "What did you say?"

What confidence Reid had fled at the look in Mrs. Johnson's eyes. He hesitantly stammers, "th-that it's not your fault?"

"No, you called her Bo. I'm the only one that calls her Bo. How could you know that?"

"I-I," Reid's eyes wander the room looking for answers, a distraction, anything to put the right words in his mouth - but then there might not be right words. "Um… 67 of children go by a nick name rather than their given name." Everyone's eyes were still on him, but the incredulous air about them dissipated a little bit with his stammering explanation.

Fortunately further explanations weren't necessary because Prentiss and Gideon showed up from the crime scene and wanted to conference right away.

0o0

"The unsub is a white male, age 25-40. He's intelligent but in a low-wage job. He feels under appreciated. He's extremely confident. He takes these children right from their home; this is very high risk. He drives an older car, sedan-"

"Cadillac." Hotch turned and looked at Reid who seemed unaware that he had just blurted out what type of car the unsub drives. "Powder blue Cadillac. It was his mother's."

One of the officer's snorts, "care to give us the plate numbers as well?"

Reid doesn't seem to be paying attention, his unfocused. "JX 4730."

The room froze. Reid seemed to jerk out of whatever trance he was lost in and glanced around at the people frozen in their seats. Thinking quickly, Reid blurts out, "I must have seen the car on the way in and just now connected it to the killer."

The team didn't seem to buy what Reid said but they quickly snapped out orders to find that car.

0o0

Hotch and Gideon were there standing around after capturing and arresting of Frankie Penter, the owner of the former Daisy Penter's Cadillac. They were in fact staring at said Cadillac – which had a flat tire and had clearly had it for at least a day - the dew was still pooled in a rubber fold. Gideon and Hotch exchanged a look, but neither said anything. Truthfully neither could think of a single thing to say. Both knew, however that the state of the car would not be making it into any written report. No one wanted their names associated with Reid's claim of having seen the car on the way in.

0o0

Morgan just couldn't be bothered to invest a lot of thought into his gin hand. Even though Reid was apparently two states away he was still winning, and Morgan had every confidence that even if he was at the top of his game Reid would still be winning.

"Hey - Reid."

"Hummm?" Reid shuffled his hand.

"That call, with the car, that was slick."

Reid's eyes flicker up, but don't meet Morgan's. "I told you that I was just remembering that car from seeing it earlier."

"So you said." Morgan's tone doesn't imply much faith in the statement. "Doesn't mean it wasn't slick." This is said with the utmost confidence and belief. Reid's lips curl behind his cards and Morgan can see the edges of his smile. Reid doesn't feel quite so far away.


End file.
